Anbu Codename: Kitsune
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: At a young age Naruto is taken in by the Anbu. He grows up there and is trained by Itachi. He becomes a Genin, Chuunin and Jonin fast and then Anbu operative. Later he retires and becomes a teacher with his own genin squad. Read to find out who his squad is and more. Warning: Yaoi BoyxBoy and Kibanaru. Rated T for now but may increase to M if i feel like doing a lemon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **A/N: Ok guys so this is a new idea that I had and decided to write out the first chapter. My other story I will update as soon as I can I just had a little thought about this and it wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Tell me if you guys like this or not. If not I won't continue but if you do I'll get out chapter 2 as soon as I can.**

Today is a beautiful day in Konoha. The night though is not so beautiful for all. A four year old orphan named Naruto is cowering in a corner of an alley waiting for the angry villager that chased him to hit him. For some reason, unknown to him, all of the villagers hate him and would sometimes hurt him. He waited for five minutes in fear but the hit never came. He opened his eyes to see a ninja in a weird mask, that resembled a weasel, standing over the man that was about to hurt him.

"You're despicable. Hurting a small child like that," said the unknown savior. "But A-Anbu sir he's a monster," the villager said. The Anbu scoffed at that. "Please you are the only monster here, and a dumb one at that. Now get out of here before I report you," the Anbu said. "Yes sir," the villager said then took off. The Anbu turned to Naruto and said, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" "No I'm fine. Thank you for stopping him but it won't stop the rest of them," Naruto said. "What do you mean the rest of them," the Anbu asked. "The rest of the village," Naruto said. "What's your name by the way," the Anbu asked deciding to switch topics. "I'm Naruto what about you," he said. "My codename is Weasel but my real name is Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said.

"You're really good. I've heard them talk about you before. Could you train me so I can protect myself better," Naruto pleaded. "Sure I can and in fact I think you could make a good Anbu operative with the right training," Itachi said. "Really!?" Naruto asked excited. "Yep. Let's go wherever you live and we can get started," Itachi said. Naruto got a down trodden look. "I don't have a home," Naruto whimpered. "Fine then you can stay with me in the Anbu barracks," Itachi said. "Cool! When can we go," Naruto asked excited again. "How about now," Itachi said then grabbed Naruto to body flicker to his room at Anbu HQ.

"So is this where you live Itachi," Naruto asked wide eyed at the huge room. "Yes it is. So if you are gonna train to be Anbu might as well look the part. Put on one of my old Anbu outfits form the wardrobe," Itachi said pointing to said wardrobe. Naruto walked over and opened the closet to find a mini version of what Itachi was wearing now. He grabbed it and ran to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later Naruto walked out now in black Anbu pants that fit him just right miraculously, black Anbu ninja shoes, and a weirdly tight fitting black Anbu t-shirt. "So how do I look Itachi," he asked nervously. "Good it suits you well. Now come with me to the training ground and we can get started," Itachi said then left with Naruto following.

 **Timeskip 8 years**

Naruto was now an Anbu Commander and has had a very successful time in Anbu. He entered the academy four months after Itachi took him in and graduated the next year. He made chuunin at 6 and he made jonin then Anbu at 7. His codename was Kitsune. The Anbu took to him immediately since he grew up at their HQ. He was assigned a partner whose codename was Inu but his real name was Kakashi Hatake. They had completed many missions together mostly A-rank and above.

Naruto held some pretty impressive records in Anbu like the least number of failed missions which is only one. He also holds the award for most amount of missions taken which reaches into over 600. After two years in Anbu he was made captain and given a team and another two years saw him made commander of the stealth force. His love of pranks had made him the stealthiest ninja in the whole village so naturally he would lead the stealth force.

He was an S-ranked shinobi in three of the four other hidden villages and SS-ranked in the fourth. Iwa really hated him because he had inherited his father's, the fourth Hokage, ability to severely piss them off. Itachi had asked the third Hokage about his parentage and told Naruto the next day after he found out. When he got around to telling Naruto of the Kyuubi he stopped him saying he figured it out and had actually conversed once with the "furball" as he called it.

Today was the day of Naruto's last mission in Anbu. Tomorrow he was retiring and decided to become a jonin-sensei. Sarutobi agreed to give him a team on the condition that he train to be Hokage. Naruto had agreed though he had never thought about being Hokage. His last mission had him taking out a know traitor named Mizuki.

Mizuki had tricked one of the flunk out academy students to try to steal the forbidden scroll. The student failed obviously and Naruto henged to look like the kid with a fake scroll. Mizuki arrived and fell into the trap perfectly. Naruto noticed that one of his old subordinates, Iruka, had followed him here. _Heh, probably wanted to protect the student. Good for him,_ Naruto thought.

"Alright kid now give the scroll to me," Mizuki said when he approached Naruto. "Yea not gonna happen Mizuki. My mission is to bring you in for treason alive or dead," Naruto said dropping the henge. "Kitsune! They sent you after me? I'm honored," Mizuki said. "Don't be, I requested this as a nice and easy relaxing last mission as an Anbu," Naruto said. "I'll kill you for that insult," Mizuki growled. "You can try but you won't succeed. I'm an Anbu commander for crying out loud. You are a pretty low chuunin that couldn't even get a post as an actual academy teacher," Naruto taunted.

Mizuki growled again then took off the giant shuriken on his back and threw it at Naruto. Naruto caught it easily then fast as a bullet chucked it at Mizuki's head. It made contact and cut it clean off his shoulders. Naruto walked over and sealed the body in a scroll. "I told the idiot he didn't stand a chance. You heard me say that right Iruka," Naruto sighed towards Iruka. "Yea I did Kitsune-sama," Iruka said after the shock wore off. "What did I tell you about the honorific crap just call me Kitsune. You are a lot older then me after all," Naruto said. "Sorry I forgot," Iruka said.

"So what was that thing you said about 'last mission as an Anbu' about? Finally retiring even though you are only 13," Iruka asked. "Yep I decided to become a jonin-sensei and I was wondering if you could announce me as my codename to maybe scare them a bit," Naruto asked. "Sure it should be funny to see," Iruka said. "Thanks well I'll see ya tomorrow Iruka. Later," Naruto said then left.

He appeared in the Hokage's office to drop off Mizuki's body and get his team assignment. "Here you go old man one decapitated traitor. Now who am I getting for a team," Naruto asked throwing the scroll at Sarutobi. "I'm am giving you team 8. They are perfect for tracking and information gathering both require great stealth which you have in strides," Sarutobi said. "Cool sounds fun. What team did Kakashi end up getting," Naruto asked. "He got team 7. It will have the Uchiha on it and he can work wonders with the kids arrogance," Sarutobi said. "So he's one of those kind of Uchihas. Itachi isn't like that and neither is Shisui thankfully. Some of them are actually really nice but others aren't so good but the clan is getting better since Itachi took over as clan head once Fugaku was arrested for treason," Naruto said.

The Uchiha had been planning a coup for a few months but Itachi found out and got evidence then arrested his dad for plans to commit treason. "Yea I agree they are getting better," Sarutobi said. "Well I'm gonna go grab dinner then head home and rest. Don't want to be late to pick up my team. By the way do you have an extra set of bells I wann do the bell test with them," Naruto asked. Sarutobi handed him a set of bells. "Knowing you will still probably be late," Sarutobi said. "That was one time! Let it go already," Naruto exclaimed. "Not until you repay me for the damage your team did when you arrived late," Sarutobi said.

"Whatever. Later old man," Naruto said then left to get ramen. _Having a team will do him good,_ Sarutobi thought. He then glared at his worst and deadliest enemy... paperwork.

 **A/N: Well there you go the prologue to my new story. I like where this is going but please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so until next time, maybe, cya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Team 8

Chapter 2: Team 8

 **A/N: Well just as promised I present to you chapter 2 for Anbu Codename: Kitsune. So in this one the pairing starts off pretty early unlike my other story where it took awhile. That is mainly because... well you'll see when you read don't want to give to much away but I will say the fact that they aren't brothers in this one is a big factor. So enough talk from me enjoy the story.**

The next day Naruto decided to hide in the shadows outside to spy on his new students. Iruka looked out the window and saw the slight motion Naruto gave to announce his presence to his former subordinate. Naruto observed al of the students and decided the most likely to be his team is the obvious Inuzuka, the obvious Hyuuga, and the still pretty obvious Aburame. He could tell the clan by how they dressed which was pretty similar to how the rest of the clan dressed and the face markings for the Inuzuka. Based on what he knew of the three clans they were the most likely for tracking and stealth.

Iruka started calling out the team assignments and when he got to 8 something hilarious happened. "Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your jonin sensei is Kitsune," Iruka said. The whole class started to murmur rumors they had heard about the legendary Anbu commander. "Lucky!" a random class mate called. Kiba visibly paled and it looked like he was trying to keep his lunch down. Hinata looked like she was about to faint, tough she was always about to faint, and Shino went rigid which is a big reaction for him.

Naruto started to laugh and almost fell from his spot laughing. Iruka finished the team assignment then left. The senseis started to show up and picked up their squads until only team 8 and 7 were left. Naruto waited outside of the door for Kakashi to show so they could catch up. He arrived an hour late and they talked for another 20 minutes. Finally they went inside, Naruto donning his Kitsune mask, to grab their teams.

"Ok so which bunch is 7 and which is 8," Kakashi asked. The members of team 7, Sasuke Sakura and a pale kid named Sai, raised their hands and said they were team 7. "Ok the roof in 5 minutes," Kakashi said. They left and the rest was for Naruto. "Ok so that means you guys are team 8 right," Naruto asked. "Yea we are, but you can't possibly be Kitsune you look the same age as us," Kiba said. "Well actually I can and I'll tell you more if you get to the fourth Hokage's head in 20 minutes," Naruto said then shunshined away.

Twenty minutes passed and all three just barely made it and were breathing hard. "Well you made it which means you are fast. That's good it'll help," Nartuo said. "Yea we made it. Now can we learn more aboout you," Kiba asked once they caught there breath. "Sure we are gonna do introductions so I'll go first. My codename is Kitsune but my real name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm thirteen and my likes are ramen, guys, and training and you guys if you're good. My dislikes are bullies, homophobes, and fangirls. My dream I guess would be to be Hokage though that's not really a dream since it will be real. So since I went it's your turn cutie with the red face markings," Naruto said.

Kiba blushed at the comment. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I'm also thirteen and my likes are blondes, my dog Akamaru, and guys. My dislikes are bullies, homophobes, and fangirls also," he said eyeing the sensei who winked. "Ok lavender eyes you next," Naruto said. "My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm 13 a-and my likes are my friends, family, and training. My dislikes are fangirls, bullies, and people who doubt me," Hinata said only stuttering a little amazingly. "Finally sunglasses you last," Naruto said."My name is Shino Aburame. I'm 13 and my likes and dislikes are private," Shino said.

"Ok meet outside of the Anbu HQ at noon tomorrow. My final test for you will be then," Naruto said then shunshined away. He got back to his room in Anbu HQ and started to make dinner to eat. He ate on his couch while watching TV then went to bed after to be well rested for tomorrow.

 **Timeskip the next day**

Naruto woke up at 11:30 then went outside to wait for his team. They got there and saw Naruto already there still in his mask. "Sensei can we see your face now we were kinda dying to see it," Kiba asked but with ulterior motives. "Sure all you had to do was ask," Naruto said then took off his mask and they were stunned by his face.

All three of them thought the same thing. He was hot. He was blonde, which they already knew, with blue cerulean eyes and an angular face. "Oh my god you are hot," Kiba said with absolutely no shame. "Yea I already knew that but thanks," Naruto said. He then threw a book at them that said Iwa Bingo Book on the front. "What's this for," they asked. "Well you said you wanted to know more about me. Page one is me and page two is my dad," Naruto said. "But I thought the most dangerous go in the front," Kiba said. "Yes they do. Just read it and you'll understand," Naruto said. They opened it and began to read.

Name: Unknown Codename: Kitsune

Rank: SS

Appearance: Blonde hair and looks to be about thirteen. Rest unknow due to mask.

Bounty: 30 million dollars dead. 50 million dollars alive.

Wanted for slaughter of 5 battalions of soldiers and almost killing the Tsuchikage.

Warning: Flee on sight. If you are his target pray to Kami for your sins. When angry he admits red chakra. No escaping if this happens.

They finished his bingo book entry then gaped at him. "Um sensei how many is a battalion," Kiba asked. "Well the five that you read there was a total of 5000 men," Naruto said. They gaped at him again. To think this thirteen year old killed that many people and still almost killed the legendary Onoki of Both Scales. "Why did you kill them," Kiba asked. "They got in my way and they attacked first. They saw the blonde hair and what attack I was using and thought I was my dad," Naruto said. "Who's your dad," Kiba asked. "Turn the page," Naruto said. They did and was shocked because staring back at them was the fourth Hokage.

"You have got to be kidding," Kiba exclaimed. "Nope I'm not he was my dad," Naruto said with pride. "Wow," they all said. "Yep now let's get down to the test. On my hip are two bells. Your objective is to get a bell or you fail. If you fail you go back to the academy. When I say go begin," Naruto said. "Begin!" They all rushed at him at the same time attacking in tandem. Kiba would do a gatsuga with Akamaru then Shino would send bugs and Hinata would finish with some gentle fist strikes.

After 2 hours of this Naruto caught Kiba in a choke hold while Shino was already out from a kick to the head, and Hinata was down from chakra exhaustion. "Kiba when they wake up tell them you all passed," Naruto said releasing him. "But sensei we didn't get a bell," Kiba said confused. "First off enough with the sensei crap I hate being called sensei by people the same age pick a different honorific. Second the real objective was teamwork which you three have in spades. Now I'm gonna go back inside for dinner," Naruto said then walked off for his room.

When the others awoke Kiba filled them in on what Naruto had said. They were shocked at first but then started to cheer. "So who wants to go eat," Hinata asked. Shino decided to go but Kiba refused. When they left Kiba went inside the Anbu HQ and used his nose to find Naruto's room. He found his room in minutes and knocked.

Naruto was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find Kiba standing there. "Oh hey Kiba what do ya need," Naruto asked while mentally smirking because he figured Kiba would follow him. When Naruto spoke it snapped Kiba out of his staring. Naruto was dripping wet and only had a towel covering his waist leaving his toned chest and abs visible. "Like what ya see," Naruto teased. "Yea I do," Kiba managed to say.

"Well come in. I was aobut to get dressed and make something to eat. You hungry," Naruto asked. Kiba was about to say no when his stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes. Sit at the table and I'll be out in a second," Naruto said. He disappeared into his bedroom and Kiba took a seat.

Naruto came out five minutes later in a black tight tank top and blue basketball shorts. He walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. When it was done he made two plates and gave one to Kiba and took a seat at the table with the other and they both began to eat. When Kiba finished he dropped his fork and said, "Wow that was good. How did you know I like steak though?" "All Inuzukas do I'm sure. I had a mission with Hana Inuzuka once and that's all that she would eat," Naruto laughed.

"Wow I didn't know you knew my sister," Kiba said. "Oh she's your sister. Yea I know her we were in the same graduating class," Naruto said. "But she graduated when I was five," Kiba said. "Yea so did I. I've been a ninja for 8 years. I was in Anbu for 5 years," Naruto said. "Wow you must have been really good. Why did you quit," Kiba asked. "Well I wanted to a few kids but I had every intention of going back maybe with one of the groups I teach, but I guess that can't happen now," Naruto said sadly. "Why can't you," Kiba asked. "Because I am in training to be the Godaime Hokage. If something happens to Sarutobi or if he steps down I will be the new Hokage," Naruto said.

"Wow that's so awesome. That means I can say I was taught by the Hokage personally," Kiba said. "Heh yea I guess it is pretty cool," Naruto said. "So what was the original reason you came Kiba," Naruto asked. "Well I wanted to tell you that I'm glad I got such a hot sensei that's my age. I was wondering if maybe you wanna go on a date sometime," Kiba asked. "Sure we can go on a second date," Naruto said. "What do ya mean a second date," Kiba asked confused. "What did ya think this was or the reason I cooked us dinner," Naruto said. "Oh," Kiba said blushing. "Wait so that means I can also say I'm dating the Hokage," Kiba said. "Yep it does and I can say I'm dating the cutest guy in the leaf," Naruto said. "Wait are you dating yourself," Kiba joked. "Haha very funny. Of course I mean you," Naruto said.

"So you want me to walk you home like most dates do," Naruto asked. "Sure if you want to," Kiba said while mentally doing a happy dance. Naruto grabbed his jacket and Kiba's hand and locked the door behind them. While they were walking, fingers intertwined, Naruto noticed a slight shiver out of the corner of his eye. He took off his jacket and put it around Kiba to keep him warm. "Thanks," Kiba said. "I figured you would need one. Keep it," Naruto said.

They arrived at Kiba's house and Naruto gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see ya tomorrow for our first mission," Naruto said. "Yea," Kiba said still in a daze from the kiss. "Night," they said then Kiba walked in. His mom came around the corner with a brow raised.

"Where have you been," Tsume asked. "On a date," Kiba said. "Who was he," she asked with a smirk. "My sensei who's the same age as us," Kiba said. "Oh who's your sensei," she asked. "His codename is Kitsune," Kiba said. "Oh so you went on a date with Naruto. I think you two would make a cute couple," Tsume said. "Really you know him too," Kiba asked surprised. "Yea I served under him a couple times when he was a captain and all the time when he became a commander. Tell him Tsume, a.k.a Wolf, says hello," Tsume said. "Ok I will. How good of a fighter is he," Kiba asked. "The best simply put. Just wait you'll see," she said. "Ok well I'm gonna go to bed. Night mom," Kiba said. "Night," she said then went back to what she was doing. Kiba went up to his room and laid down. Thoughts of Naruto crossed his mind until he fell asleep.

 **A/N: Well that was the second chapter. How did you guys like it. I personally liked it and I think my writing is definitely improving since starting writing my stories. So the next update will be some time later not really sure. Those that have read my other story may know that my computer likes to fight me when a type but miraculously it didn't this time so hooray. That's really all I got to say so read, review, fave, follow all that good stuff or if you want to have a conversation about the story you can always pm me I can be nice I swear. So until next time I'll be seeing ya my wonderful awesome readers.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Power of the Fox

Chapter 3: Power of the Fox

 **A/N: Hey I'm back guys! Ok guys I am like super sorry for the super long wait on this chapter. I had a lot of distractions writing and it turned out super long on me it was 15 and a half pages in my notebook. Ok so before I get to the actual story I wanted to let all of you guys know that there is a new story up on my profile. This new story is a kibanaru time travel story so if it sounds good go check it out. So that done enjoy reading!**

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He was an Anbu commander stuck doing D-ranks with his squad. He had killed thousands and now he was capturing cats. The only thing he really enjoyed was training his team. So far in the month that they had become team 8 he had gotten Hinata to be a little more confident, Kiba to be a little less hot headed, and Shino to be a little less intorverted.

They had just gotten Tora back to the Daimyo's wife when Naruto decided they were ready for a C-rank. "Hokage-sama I believe my team is ready for a C-rank. All three have gotten stronger and I'm sure they can handle it," Naruto said. "Very well I shall give team 8 a C-rank. You four will be escorting a master bridge builder back to Wave and staying to protect the bridge till it's finished," Sarutobi ordered. "Hai," they said.

"Bring in the client," Sarutobi said into the intercom. An old looking man with a bottle of sake came in. "Four brats! What the hell is this I asked for real ninjas not kids," he yelled slurring his speech. In a second Naruto had him pinned against the wall with a kunai to his throat. "I am going to ask you politely to apologize to my team. They are more then qualified to handle this and what they can't I can. Now apologize and I'll forget this happened," Naruto ordered in a menacing growl.

"I'm sorry," Tazuna squeaked trying to keep from pissing himself. Naruto nodded then went and stood in his earlier position like nothing had happened. "So when do we leave," Naruto asked. "How about 7 o'clock tomorrow morning," Tazuna suggested. "We'll be there," Naruto said. "You are all dismissed. Naruto could you stay a moment," Sarutobi requested. "Sure," Naruto said. When the others left Naruto asked what he wanted. "I have an A-rank assassination mission for Kitsune that will take place at the same time in the same place as the C-rank. Do you accept," Sarutobi asked.

"Consider it done," Naruto said accepting the offered scroll. "Thank you. You are dismissed," Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded his affirmation then left to go sleep for tomorrows mission.

They all met at exactly 7 a.m. set and ready to head out. The only problem was Tazuna wasn't there. Naruto sent a shadow clone to all of the local bars and found him there. The clone drug him back to the gates where Naruto sobered him u[ with some coffee.

They set out an hour later then originally planned so they had to walk a little fast to get there on schedule. About an hour from Konoha Naruto spotted a puddle. _Hmm awfully hot out for a puddle and it hasn't rained in 2 weeks. I should keep an eye out there are some known for a trap like this,_ Naruto thought. He made a shadow clone in the tree line then did a kawarimi with it wanting to see how his squad handles this.

When they passed the puddle two chained hands shot out and ripped 'Naruto' to shreds. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kiba screamed upon seeing this then jumped into action with Akamaru catching the one with the chains off guard. _Damn he can be ferocious when angered. Noted,_ Naruto thought. With the surprise Kiba got the entire left leg of his oppenet with a gatsuga tearing it to shreds incapacitating him.

Shino and Hinata sprang into action after getting over the shock and proceeded to take down the other one by completely cutting off his chakra. Naruto walked out of his hiding spot and congratulated them. "Nice work guys those were B-rank shinobi you took down," Naruto praised. Kiba grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I t-thought y-you were d-dead," Kiba sobbed. "I'm sorry it was necessary to see how you could do in a real fight. You were all excellent guys," Naruto comforted.

Naruto turned towards Tazuna with an annoyed glare. "Those were B-ranked shinobi named the Demon Brothers. They are known to work with an A-rank missing nin. That alone makes this an A-rank mission something genin shouldn't be doing. Explain," Naruto ordered. "Well the village is poor and we could barely afford the C-rank so I lied. It's all because of Gato the fat idiot that bought most of the place," Tazuna explained quickly.

Naruto threw a Konoha mission pamphlet at him. "Read the header inside," Naruto said in an annoyed tone like this had happened before. It said that Konoha accepts long term payment plans. "Oh," Tazuna said going red. "Yeah. Normally I would turn around and go home but I'll leave it up to my team," Naruto said. They all decided to keep going.

"Right so we'll head out in just a second," Naruto said. He channeled chakra into his Anbu commander tattoo and instantly an Anbu appeared. "You called commander," the Anbu asked. "I'm not a commander anymore Bear but yes. Please taked the Demon Brothers here to Ibiki Morino. Tell him with love from Kitsune," Naruto asked. "Hai commander," the Anbu said then disappeared with the prisoners. "I'm not a commander," Naruto grumble after him then the group continued to Wave.

 **In Konoha Ibiki's office**

Bear appeared in Ibiki's office with the prisoners. "Ibiki-sama these prisoners are from ex-Anbu commander Kitsune. He says 'with love from Kitsune'," Bear says. "Damn! Naruto really did a number on them," Ibiki whistled. "Yes he is very ruthless," Bear agreed.

"Thank you for bringing them to me I'll get some info out of them. You're dismissed," Ibiki said. "Hai," Bear said then disappeared. "Now where to start," Ibiki said with a sadistic smile.

 **With Naruto twenty minutes from Tazuna's**

Naruto heard a rustling in the bushes and threw kunai into it and out ran a snow white rabbit. _It's summer and they're only white in the winter. This isn't gonna end well for us,_ Naruto thought. He heard a swoosh sound and every instinct in his body screamed at him to get out of the way so he did. "GET DOWN!" Naruto screamed. He tackled the person closest to him and everyone else dropped like a stone in a pond.

A giant sword passed through the space their heads used to occupy and embedded in a tree a few feet behind them. "Protect Tazuna and stay out of this," Naruto ordered. He unsealed his mask and put it on then spun around on the balls of his feet. When he got all the way around he unsealed his katana that he only uses on the worst opponents. The sword had a blood red blade with golden lettering saying _No Mercy, No Regrets_ on one side and _Shi no Kogane no Kitsune_ on the other. The guard was a traditional golden japanese katana guard and the hilt was pitch black leather with a golden fox wrapped around it.

"Well, well, well. Judging by that mask and blade I would say that you are the legendary Kitsune, also known as the Golden Fox of Konoha. The only other person ever to slaughter so many Iwa ninja at once. Sadly you won't live much longer," said a voice from the blade. On top of the massive sword was a man with bandages on his face and torso almost like what Kakashi does with his mask and hitai-ate.

"Zabuza Momochi also known as the Demon of the Mist for killing an entire graduating class of Kiri shinobi. You won't kill me and I guarantee that. You think that you are a demon? No. You are not a demon because I've met a real demon and you fail in comparison to the Kyuubi. So where is your accomplice that you're known to work with? He's said to normally appear in Anbu gear though never actually being an Anbu," Naruto said. _Damn he knows about Haku. He can't be allowed to live now,_ Zabuza thought. "You know I really don't want to kill you. You could make a great addition to Konoha," Naruto said. "Yea and why would I want to go there," Zabuza ," countered. "Because it'll give you and your accomplice a safe place to live and a place to call home. I can see in your eyes that you care for him," Naruto said.

"Shut up! Of course I care for Haku I raised him as my own son," Zabuza yelled. "Tell ya what we'll bet on it. If I win you guys join us. If you win well obviously I'll be dead and you can collect some of the hefty bounties on my head from the other countries," Naruto suggested. "Fine but I don't intend on giving in so easily," Zabuza smirked. He went through some hand signs then called, "Hidden Mist jutsu!" "Ha you're dead now. I am an expert at the silent killing technique," Zabuza said his voice coming from everywhere at once.

"You maybe an expert but I am a master at it. The second you pulled this you lost," Naruto said behind him. He slashed him in the back and Zabuza fell crying out in pain. The mist cleared an Haku made his presence known. Before he could do anything, however, Naruto channeled Kurama's chakra into Zabuza and healed him. Zabuza stood up and stared at Naruto.

"How did you get so good at that technique? I didn't know you were there," Zabuza asked amazed. "I was the Anbu stealth force commander. You're not _**supposed**_ to know I'm there," Naruto said with a lot of emphasis on supposed. "Oh," Zabuza said. "So I won which means you guys come with us," Naruto said with a smile. "Well a deal's a deal. We'll come with you," Zabuza said. They set back out for Tazuna's and made it a few minutes later.

They walked in and Tazuna was tackled by his daughter. "Dad! You made it," she yelled. "Tsunami! Yes I made it. All thanks to these 4 ninjas," Tazuna said. "Thank you for protecting my father," Tsunami said. "No problem ma'am. It's our job after all," Naruto said. Tsunami spotted Zabuza and screamed. "What the hell is he doing here?! I've seen him with Gato," Tsunami yelled.

"It's okay he's with us now," Naruto assured her. "Are you sure," Tsunami asked skeptically. "Yes," Naruto said. "Fine but he's your problem," Tsunami said with a cold glare at Zabuza. "I promise I won't cause trouble and when Gato shows up I'll be there to help end him," Zabuza promised.

"Alright guys rest up today, and tomorrow I'm gonna be teaching you a few new things that will come in handy," Naruto ordered. "Hai," they said then Tsunami showed them to their rooms.

the next day they woke up bright and early and ate breakfast. After they ate Naruto led them to a clearing in the woods. "Ok guys today I'm gonna show you tree climbing and if you finish that I will show you water walking," Naruto said. "But Naruto we already know how to climb trees," Kiba said confused. "Ah you know how to climb the conventional civilian way but I'm gonna teach you the shinobi way of doing it without hands," Naruto said then demonstrated by walking up the tree.

"See no hands and I'm at the top. If you use too much chakra you will be blasted off the tree and too little will get ya a bump on the head," Naruto explained. He threw kunai at their feet. "Use these to mark your progress," he ordered. On the first try Hinata and Shino made it all the way and Kiba made it a third of the way. "Ok you two will go with my clone and he'll teach you water walking," Naruto said. They left and he turned to Kiba. "How come you didn't make it? I showed you this a week ago and you had said you'd practice," Naruto asked. "Because I wanted some alone time with my boyfriend duh," Kiba said. "Oh," Naruto said then smirked while pulling him into a passionate kiss.

They made out for a few minutes until the clone dispersed to let Naruto know they were coming back. They were still kissing when the other two came back. When Hinata saw the two kissing she got a nosebleed and passed out and Shino was discreetly wiping away a little blood as well. "Huh it seems Hinata might be a secret yaoi fangirl. Great," Kiba said sarcastically while holding back a laugh when they broke apart for air.

When Hinata woke up Naruto handed all three of them a slip of paper. "W-what's this sensei," Hinata asked. "That is chakra paper. You see all shinobi have an affinity for one of the five elements. Fire, water, air, earth, and lightning. When you channel chakra into that paper it will tell you what your affinity is," Naruto explained. "Which element do you have an affinity for," Kiba asked curiously. "Elements plural. I am one of the few known shinobi to have an affinity for all five. Only two other people were ever known to possess that ability," Naruto said. He showed them that when he channeled chakra into one of those papers it cut in half, then one half crumbled and wrinkled, and the other half caught fire and became soggy.

They all channeled chakra into their own papers. Hinata's paper became soggy, Kiba's lit on fire and crumbled, and Shino's sliced in half. "Hmm very interesting. I can definitely work with that. We'll start elemental training when we get back I was just curious," Naruto said. They called it a day and went back to Tazuna's house.

While they were eating dinner Tazuna's grandson, Inari, looked like he had something to say and finally did. "It's all pointless! No matter how much training you do Gato will kill you! You can't win," Inari shouted smacking the table then turned around to storm out. A kunai went past his head just barely missing him. "Hey kid pick the kunai up and read the number on it," Naruto said. Inari did so confused by what it meant. "It says 2000 so what does it mean," Inari sneered. "That is how many times I have almost died. Now read this one," Naruto said throwing another kunai. Inari picked it up and read this one too. "this one says 8000 what does it mean," Inari asked still shocked by what the other one meant. "That one is how many people I've killed. Keep them as a reminder that no matter how hard it gets you can survive like I have," Naruto said. Inari nodded and left a little more solemnly.

 **Timeskip 2 weeks**

They've been in Wave protecting the bridge for two weeks now and Gato has yet to make his move. Team 8 is on the bridge helping with construction when laughter is heard behind them. They turn around and standing there is a fat midget with a hundred mercenaries.

"Gato I presume," Naruto scowled. "Ah so you've heard of me," Gato said. "Sorta. I got a mission to kill you and it said to look for a fat, sweaty, midget. You fit the description perfectly so you must be him," Naruto laughed causing everyone else to laugh.

"You'll regret that brat," Gato growled. "Oh will I know. Well maybe you've heard of me too. I'm the Golden Fox of Konoha," Naruto said. Gato visibly paled. "Y-you can't b-be him. Y-you're only like t-thirteen," Gato stuttered out. "Twelve," Naruto corrected. "Well I doubt you are him so you can't take down 100 of my mercenaries at once," Gato said. "Believe me he could but I am gonna deal with them. Been awhile since I had a good fight," Zabuza said. "You sure about this man," Naruto asked. "Yea I got this, right Haku," Zabuza said with a smirk worthy of Satan. Haku nodded in response.

They cut down the men with ease until only Gato was left. "Hey kid it's your mission you do the honors of killing him," Zabuza said. Naruto unsealed his katana and put it to Gato's neck. Just then his shadow clones that he left to protect Tsunami and Inari dispersed and he got the memories of them taking down the other two mercenaries sent after them.

"Well it seems that your kidnap attempt has failed. Now you die," Naruto said. With one sift flick of his wrist his katana cut through his neck and Gato's head rolled away. Naruto walked to it and picked it up then sealed it into a storage scroll. "Ew why did you seal it," Kiba asked. "Evidence of the kill. Anbu policy," Naruto explained.

They stayed in Wave another 3 days to help with the bridge. On the last day it was finished the villagers threw them a party and they celebrated for a few hours. At the end they were standing at the other end of the bridge about to leave. The villagers were gathered and waving goodbye.

"Hey we still have to name the bridge," one of the villagers said. "How about the Great Naruto Bridge," Inari said. "No. I'm honored but no. My whole team here played a huge part not just me. How about the Great Ninja Bridge," Naruto suggested. "That could work," the villagers agreed. "It's settled then. the Great Ninja Bridge it is," Inari said. The village cheered and Naruto's team set out.

 **Timeskip 3 days**

Without Tazuna it was a quick run for them back to the village. It took them three days to make it back. When they got to the gates the guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, started shaking in fear at the sight of Zabuza. "It's alright guys he's with me," Naruto assured them. They nodded, though still eyeing him, and went back to work.

The group made their way to Sarutobi's office and knocked before entering. When they walked in Sarutobi raised an eyebrow questioningly at Zabuza and Haku. "Naruto would you please explain what an A-rank missing nin is doing in my office," Sarutobi asked in a deadly calm voice. "Oh don't mind them. They're just the newest members of my clan. They are official Uzumaki clan members now since I am clan head. They are under my clan and thus are allowed to be here with me," Naruto said in a stately voice. "Ok then what would their ranks be if you had to judge," Sarutobi asked trusting Naruto's judgement.

"Well Zabuza is definitely jonin no denying that and so should be given that rank. Haku, judging by what I saw, is mid to high chuunin. I believe these are the ranks they schould receive as Konoha shinobi," Naruto sated still very stately. "Very well that is what they will get. Welcome to Konoha," Sarutobi said. "Thank you Hokage-sama," they said both bowing and receiving headbands.

"Now for the mission report," Sarutobi asked. Naruto gave him the report along with Gato's head. At the end of the report Sarutobi looked pleased. "You did well on your first real mission as Jonin sensei," Sarutobi praised. "Thank you Hokage-sama," Naruto said. "You're dismissed," Sarutobi said. They all walked out and Zabuza immediately asked what had just happened.

"Just how much pull do you have with that guy," Zabuza asked. "Well I'm the next Hokage, his successor, so I would say a lot," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "No wonder I lost. I was fighting a Kage level ninja," Zabuza said. "Yeah pretty much," Naruto said. Zabuza just shook his head and left with Haku to explore the village. Naruto turned to his team and grinned. "Well that's really all there is so you're free to go. Meet at the normal training grounds tomorrow to start element training. Kiba would you like to come over to my place for dinner say aroud 8," Naruto said.

"Yea I'll be there. Bye!" Kiba said pecking Naruto on the cheek and then running after the other two. Naruto chuckled in his head. _Wow he is just too cute sometimes. I wonder if he knows what he does to me,_ Naruto thought walking off to his place. Kiba was thinking the same as him. _Can't wait for tonight!_

 **A/N: Ok guys that is it for this chapter. This was a long one and it took forever to write. I pulled it together though for you guys. So what did you guys think of the wave mission I thought is was good and just wait more is coming. Date night next chapter and the chuunin exams real soon. You get to see a jealous and possessive Naruto during the exams and wow can he be scary even from my point of view writing. So next to update will be Inuzukas my original story and after that, if you guys want, I will put up chapter two of I'll Give Anything for You. So until next time my amazingly wonderful readers cya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

 **A/N: Yo guys it's me! It's that time again for me to bring you an awesome new update for this story. Now for those that don't read my original story you wouldn't have heard the news that I now have a beta for my stories. My best friend Raven has agreed to beta all of my stories and in return I beta her story. So she will probably add a beta note to mess with me. Enough rambling from me though and enjoy the story.**

 **B/N: Hey guys! I am so happy to be able to edit my best friend's stories and of course I'm happy he is editing mine. The only thing I'm worried about with him editing my story is him making lemons with his character and Kiba! Lol! Well, enough about me, let's get to the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was five minutes before their date tonight and Kiba was just arriving. When he got to Naruto's door, he knocked and Naruto answered the door in a nice suit. "Hey, what're you so dressed up for?" Kiba asked. "For our date. I figured that we should go to a nice restaurant for dinner." Naruto said. "Where did you have in mind?" Kiba asked. "You'll see." Naruto said, mysteriously pulling Kiba along to go eat.

They arrived at the most expensive and premier restaurant in Konoha. They now stood in front of Café L'amore. "Oh my god Naruto, how can you afford this place?" Kiba asked amazed. "I can afford it because all of my missions in Anbu pay a lot of money and I usually put half of it in a bank account and after a couple years it has grown to be a pretty big account. My account is almost the same size as the budget for the Uchiha clan according to Itachi." Naruto said. Kiba would have responded but he was too busy picking his jaw off the floor.

"So you're saying you have more money than an entire clan!?" Kiba asked. "No, what I'm saying is that I have almost the _same_ amount of money as a whole clan. Also, technically I am two whole clans by myself since I inherited the money from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans which was a pretty substantial inheritance." Naruto said. "That's still pretty damn impressive for a thirteen-year-old." Kiba said. "Yeah, a thirteen-year-old that has already been decided as the fifth Hokage." Naruto pointed out. "You do have a point." Kiba conceded.

"So, is it just the two of you?" the waiter asked clearly eyeing Kiba. Naruto took Kiba's hand and interlaced their fingers and gave him a kiss. When they got to their table and gave their drink order, the waiter patted Kiba on the shoulder and lingered there too long for Naruto's liking.

The date went on with the waiter flirting with Kiba every chance he got until Naruto got fed up and "accidentally" tripped him. The waiter hit the ground hard and dropped everything he was carrying. Naruto giggled incessantly and did the sarcastic slow clap. He bent down to help then whispered in the waiter's ear. "That is my boyfriend that you're flirting with. If you don't knock it off, I will knock your head off." Naruto threatened. Kiba was gaping at him the whole time. When they left the restaurant, Kiba turned to him. "What the hell was that about?" Kiba asked. "What are you talking about Kiba-kun?" Naruto asked, playing innocent.

"I'm talking about you tripping that guy." Kiba said. "I don't share." Naruto said with a snarl. "Huh?" Kiba said. "I. Don't. Share. He was flirting with you the whole time and I decided to do something about it. You're mine and I don't share." Naruto said. "So you were jealous and you're kinda possessive over me. That right?" Kiba said. "Of course I was jealous. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I think I'm falling pretty hard for you. In fact, I-I think that I might… I think that I might l-love you." Naruto poured his heart out to Kiba.

Kiba just stood there shocked because Naruto just said everything he was thinking. "Naruto, I think I might love you too." Kiba said. Naruto perked up at this and wrapped Kiba in an embrace. "I'm glad that you feel the same. Now, we should probably get you home. I know how much your mom can worry." Naruto said. Naruto walked Kiba home just like last time and gave him a kiss goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow Naru." Kiba said. Naruto left and went back home. When he got home, he undressed to his boxers and turned on some music and did a happy dance.

"He loves me too!" Naruto shouted while fist-pumping the air. When he was done he crawled into bed and went to sleep planning what he'd teach them tomorrow.

 **Timeskip 12 hours**

Team 8 met at the normal time in the Anbu training ground that Naruto has them use. "So, what are you gonna teach us today sensei?" Shino asked. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sensei? Naruto is fine it feels weird since we are the same age." Naruto corrected. "Fine what are you gonna teach us today Naruto?" Shino corrected. "That's better. Today I will teach you elemental stuff." Naruto said.

He created two clones that stood next to him. "Ok Hinata, you will go with one clone and he will teach you some basic water jutsus. Shino you will go with the other clone and start to learn how to manipulate wind. Finally, Kiba will stay with me and learn some earth jutsus and maybe some fire jutsus if we have time." Naruto said. They went with their clone and Naruto turned to Kiba.

"The first one that I will teach you is my own invention. I call it the metal skin jutsu. Basically, you channel your chakra into the ground then pull it to your skin. When you are completely covered, focus on it hardening into metal and it will." Naruto explained then demonstrated what hand signs to use. When he was done, he was completely covered in rock that was harder than steel.

"Now I want you to practice it and if you get it done, I'll show you the rock wall jutsu. After that, if there is time, I will show you a fire jutsu." Naruto promised. "Ok." Kiba said then started practicing it.

 **Timeskip 2 hours**

Naruto watched Kiba try the jutsu one more time and he finally got it to work. "Nice work Kiba. That looked good, now for the next one. It works the same as the other one but instead focus on it hardening in front of you." Naruto said. Kiba tried and got this one the first time. "Great, now I will show you the flamethrower jutsu. First, take in a great amount of air and then breathe out, but imagine blowing a flame into existence. The only hand seal needed for this one is the ram seal so go ahead and try it." Naruto said.

Kiba tried to get this one the first time and surprisingly almost did. On the second try it worked perfectly but didn't last long. Finally, on the third try, it worked and he held it going for 20 minutes. "Impressive work there. I knew that you could do it." Naruto praised. "Thanks, it's only cause you're such a great teacher." Kiba said with a wink. "Hmm is that so?" Naruto said with a flirty smile. He gave him a quick kiss then went back to his spot to watch him practice those three jutsus for a few minutes.

 **Timeskip 1 hour**

The clones came back with the other two and dispelled. "So Hinata, you achieved the water bullet and water skin jutsus correct?" Naruto questioned. Hinata nodded and Naruto moved on to Shino. "So, you managed to cut the leaf and the waterfall then proceeded to learn the wind daggers jutsu?" Naruto said. Shino nodded as well so he turned to face all three of them.

"As you guys probably know the chuunin exams are coming up soon and I was thinking of entering you guys in it but first you have to pass my test to see if you are worthy of it." Naruto said. "We can do whatever you have in mind." Kiba said. "Really? The test is you have to last half an hour against my old partner Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said. "But doesn't he have his own team as well?" Kiba asked.

"Yes he does they are team 7." Naruto said. "So what are they doing?" Hinata asked. "They have the unfortunate luck to have to fight me to be cleared for the chuunin exams by him." Naruto said with a devious smile. "Oh those poor unlucky bastards." Kiba laughed. "You won't kill them right?" Hinata asked. "Nah I'm just gonna knock some sense into them. The Uchiha is extremely arrogant and the girl named Sakura is an extreme fan girl so I have to beat them down a bit. The third one, Sai, is the only competent one." Naruto explained.

"So since you're the same age, Sasuke will think that you're no big deal and Sakura will agree. Weren't you trained by his brother though?" Kiba said. "Yeah, Itachi trained me. This is a favor to him. He told me that Sasuke was getting out of hand and wanted me to knock sense into him." Naruto said.

"So when do we fight him?" Shino asked. "Right now." Kakashi said, appearing behind them. All three of them jumped at the sound. "Hey Kakashi. So, I'm guessing your team is at training ground 7 right? I'll head over there now." Naruto said then disappeared in a golden flash. "Finally, he's been trying to do the hiraishin for months since Jiraiya showed him it." Kakashi commented.

"So how do you want to start?" Kiba said. Kakashi blurred behind them too fast to see and kicked at his head. "I was thinking like that." Kakashi said with his trademark eye smile. Shino and Hinata jumped back to a safe distance. "Byakugan!" Hinata said and analyzed the area. "There are traps there, there, and there." she said, pointing to three different general areas.

Shino sent bugs to deactivate those traps. Kiba stood up and whistled for Akamaru to sneak up on him. The small pup jumped out of the shadows and bit Kakashi on the leg. "Agh!" Kakashi yelled through gritted teeth. He shook his leg and sent Akamaru flying towards Kiba who caught him with an oof!

"Alright, time to put our new jutsus into action. Flamethrower jutsu!" Kiba called, and then sent the jutsu at his left. Hinata sent a water bullet at his center and Shino sent the wind daggers at his right.

 _Damn they are good. I have nowhere to go but up._ Kakashi thought. He launched himself into the air but a minute later he realized that this is what they wanted. He was met in the air by Akamaru in man beast clone form. Akamaru drove his heel into Kakashi's head and sent him back down to collide with the other three attacks.

There was a mini explosion and when the smoke cleared, Kakashi was in tattered clothes in a small crater completely unconscious. "Maybe we hit him too hard." Hinata wondered aloud. "Nah he'll be ok. He is a jonin after all." Kiba said. "Yeah, but we do have the strongest person in the Leaf as our teacher." Shino pointed out. "True. We should probably take him to the hospital." Kiba said. So that's what they did. Clearly they are ready for the exams.

 **20 minutes ago with team 7**

"So, Sasuke-kun, how long do you think it will take to beat this guy," Sakura asked. "Hn," was all he gave in reply. "Sasuke-kun you are so dreamy." Sakura swooned. "Hn," again was his only reply while internally he was thinking of becoming better than Itachi and tomatoes.

"So you're the awful team 7 that I've heard so much about. The supposed rookie of the year and kunoichi of the year. From what I've read of the mission reports you two are the worst genin in all of Konoha. Sakura why are you so skinny?" Naruto said upon his arrival.

"Who the hell are you and why are you checking me out?!" Sakura yelled. "Ha! Me, check you out!? Please, as if. For starters, I'm gay and I have a boyfriend thank you very much. Also, even if I wasn't I still wouldn't go for a tooth pick like you. So, you're skinny because of dieting? I bet I'm right? That is seriously unhealthy for a ninja. Also, you're pretty gross looking so I don't know what any guy would see in you." Naruto said. Sai giggled a little in the background.

"Whatever. What could you possibly know? You're the same age as us." Sakura challenged back. "Well for starters, I may be the same age as you but I am an Anbu commander and next in line for Hokage so you better watch your tongue here." Naruto said. Sakura looked like someone had smacked her in the face and Sasuke glared at him.

At the mention of Anbu they realized that this is who they are waiting for. "Y-you're the l-legendary Kitsune? I-I'm so s-sorry to have d-disrespected you." Sakura stammered out. "I accept your apology. Try not to judge a book by the cover next time." Naruto said. Just then, Naruto noticed the edge of a seal poking out of Sai's collar and narrowed his eyes.

In a second Naruto had him pinned to a tree with his shirt off. "Hmm just as I thought. You're an undercover ROOT Anbu. This is the obey seal put on all of Danzo's agents. I'm guessing you don't like working for him but have no choice." Naruto said. Naruto took out his seal supplies and drew the counter seal on top of the other one and both seals started to glow. Sai screamed in agony.

"Yeah sorry forgot to mention this would hurt." Naruto said. A moment later the seal broke and it came off his skin and fell to the ground deactivated. "There, you are no longer under Danzo's control." Naruto said. "Thank you." Sai mumbled before passing out. Naruto made two shadow clones, one to take Sai to the hospital and one to alert the Hokage of the situation and to post guards.

"So back to business you two have 20 minutes to convince me that you can handle this," Naruto said. "All I need is 5," Sasuke said arrogantly then rushed him. "Seems Itachi was right you really don't have a brain," Naruto said standing still until the last possible second. When the hit was about to land, Naruto pivoted slightly to the left and grabbed his foot he followed the swing through and threw him at a tree where his back hit it and made a dent.

"Very premature attack. You should always study your opponent first. Now try again." Naruto taunted. Sasuke sent attack after attack at him until finally he got fed up. He went through the hand signs for the fireball jutsu and sent it at Naruto who canceled it with the water skin jutsu.

"Oh so you want to bring jutsu into this? Fine. Combine wind and fire style: Fire wind dragon!" Naruto yelled and sent a colossal flame dragon that was overpowered by wind. The jutsu slammed into Sasuke and threw him back a couple feet. He landed with a sharp thud and Naruto was on him in an instant with his katana to his neck.

"Just because you are an Uchiha doesn't make you all powerful. Look at Itachi and Shisui, they are both great guys and very down to earth. Yeah they are powerful but guess what, not even they can beat me. So next time maybe do some research before you charge in guns ablazing." Naruto lectured.

"You leave Sasuke-kun alone." Sakura screeched. "Shut the fuck up you damn banshee. You seriously need to get your priorities straight. If this was a real battle and I was a real enemy, you would be dead in seconds and I know for a fact that there will be people in the exams who wouldn't think twice about killing you. So eat healthier and do some actual training then maybe you won't be so god damn useless. Neither of you are ready for the exams so you won't be participating." Naruto said. He disappeared in a golden flash and gave them some serious things to think about.

Naruto hiraishined to the seal that he had placed on Kakashi awhile back and found him in a hospital bed with team 8 standing in the room. "Wow guys you really did a number on him." Naruto said with a whistle. "Yeah we all hit him with our new jutsus at once and it kinda exploded." Kiba said. "Well then I would say you are definitely ready for the exams." Naruto said. He woke Kakashi up and gave him the news on his team.

"So Sai was really undercover. Wow didn't see that coming though I knew they wouldn't pass so no surprise there. I just wanted to see if you could get through to them," Kakashi said. "Well I think I got through a little but who knows only time will tell," Naruto said. "So when is the exams," Shino asked. "They are next week and you will be participating. So time to get extra serious about training." Naruto said.

 **Timeskip one week**

The week went by fast and now it was the night before the exams and Kiba was over at Naruto's house. They had just finished dinner and were now lounging on the couch. Kiba was snuggling with Naruto and leaned up and started to kiss him. He moved into a straddling position to deepen the passionate kiss they were sharing.

Naruto broke the kiss to ask a question. "Kiba are you sure that you want to go any further? If not then say so and I'll stop." Naruto said. Both of their pants were getting tight and uncomfortable to stay in. "I love you so of course I want to continue." Kiba said. They started kissing again and Naruto popped the button on Kiba's pants and pulled down the zipper.

He picked him up a little to slip the rest of his pants off. When he got to the tent it sprang out already at full attention. "Hmm seems someone is excited to see me." Naruto teased. He played with the slit through the boxers and Kiba moaned. "Yes I am." Kiba said. He reached down and unbuckled Naruto's pants and slipped them off of him as well.

"Seems you are too." Kiba said. "I'm always excited to see you." Naruto said. Naruto snaked his hand into Kiba's boxers and gripped the hard member and gave it a small stroke. "Ohhh." Kiba moaned appreciatively. Naruto pushed him into the couch and pulled his boxers off to get a good look at him. "Very nice." Naruto said. He gripped Kiba's hard member and stroked him up and down and getting faster at the same time. Every time he would pass the top he would dip his thumb into the slit.

Naruto bent down and let the tip of Kiba's cock slip into his mouth and gave a light suck. "Yesss!" Kiba sighed. Naruto went deeper onto Kiba's member and got all the way down to the hilt. He massaged Kiba's balls with one hand and slipped a lubricated finger into Kiba's virgin hole. "Oh my god! Yes!" Kiba cried at the new feeling. Naruto hummed in response and prodded Kiba's sweet spot deep inside of him.

Kiba's back arched off the couch and he came hard with a scream. "So do you still want to continue or do want to stop?" Naruto teased wiping some of Kiba's semen off his mouth. "If you stop now I'll kill you." Kiba growled.

"Ok then." Naruto said then slipped another finger in. He started a scissoring motion and stirred Kiba's insides a little. He brushed Kiba's prostate a couple of times and made him shudder. Finally he got the third finger in and stretched him the rest of the way. He stood up and took his own boxers off to reveal his very hard 7 inch cock.

"How will that fit," Kiba said a little nervous. "Hey don't be nervous baby it will fit I promise." Naruto said kissing him lovingly. He lined the tip of his cock up with Kiba's entrance and very slowly started to push in. Kiba had a little tear go down his cheek but Naruto kissed it away. Once he got half way in he stopped to let Kiba adjust.

A few minutes later Kiba pushed back to get it all in and to signal him to move. Naruto didn't need to be told twice he drew half way out then rammed back in striking Kiba's prostate. "YES NARU! RIGHT THERE!" Kiba screamed in pleasure. "Of course Kiba. You feel so good and so tight!" Naruto responded.

Naruto pulled out again all the way to the tip this time and rammed in again at full speed. Soon he set up a nice steady rhythm of pulling out and thrusting in and he hit the prostate with deadly accuracy every time. After few more thrusts, Kiba started to moan wantonly and was turned into a puddle of pleasure.

Naruto reached down and started to stroke Kiba's hard cock. He matched up each fast thrust into Kiba with a stroke of his member. After what felt like an hour of this, Kiba started to feel the familiar feeling of a climax coming close. "Naru I-I'm about t-to cum!" Kiba moaned. "Me too. Together?" Naruto responded.

After ten more thrusts and pumps Kiba came all over his and Naruto's chests with a loud cry of Naruto's name. At the same time Naruto started to shoot inside Kiba with a loud cry of his name as well.

They layed there for ten minutes basking in the afterglow of sex. Naruto pulled out and was about to get up when he heard a snore come from Kiba. _Hmm guess he fell asleep. Oh well. It's late. I'll send a shadow clone to tell his mom and he can stay her_ Naruto thought.

After he felt the shadow clone dispel, he picked Kiba up bridal style and carried him to his room. He put them both beneath the covers and turned out the light. Tomorrow is a big day for Kiba after all.

 **A/N: Well that's all I have for you guys right now. I hope you guys really enjoyed this one. Also I am accepting one shot requests so PM me if you have one. Until next time guys cya!**

 **B/N: Well, I hope I got all the errors right. I had many people talking to me so it was hard to focus. I think this is a great chapter and he did very well. I am glad his fight scenes are improving. Cya guys! Peace I'm out!**

 **A/N: Ha! I told you I was getting better. Thanx for betaing this though. Hurry and write the next chapter you can use the surface.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chuunin Exams and a New Frien

Chapter 5: Chuunin Exams and a New Friend

 **A/N: Yo guys how's it going? I'm back with another exciting of Anbu Codename: Kitsune. So I know this is a long awaited chapter and a pretty long one at that. Seriously guys it was 20 and 2/3 pages in my notebook and easily the longest chapter I've ever written. A lot goes down this chapter and I'm really happy with it. To the lemon lovers reading this there is a lemony freshness to the chapter that again I outdid myself. Next to update will be my time travel story and I also have an ObitoNaru request I'm working on for the girl that guessed who the stalker figure in my other story is. Shout out to anyone in Marching band that reads my stories I am also spitballing an idea for Naruto in Marching band once I'm done with one of my stories. So enough of me rambling on with the Yaoi!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they woke up the next morning Naruto kissed Kiba good morning. "How'd you sleep?" Naruto asked. "Really well. I had a nice comfortable pillow and it was warm too," Kiba said wiping a little morning drool from his chin. "Well that's probably because your pillow was me," Naruto chuckled.

"Wow then you made a damn good pillow," Kiba said. "Thanks. So how about a quick breakfast before you have to go to the exams?" Naruto asked. "Sure but do we really have time to cook," Kiba wondered. "You know I'm surprised you hadn't smelled it yet. I sent a clone to cook as soon as we woke up," Naruto said. Kiba took in a big sniff and indeed there was food cooking. "Oh whoops," Kiba said. "No whoops you have to keep your senses peeled at all times for danger. I don't want you getting hurt in the exams," Naruto reprimanded.

"Sorry I'll make sure to stay more alert," Kiba apologized. "You better. I'll know if you get hurt," Naruto said. "What do ya mean," Kiba asked cocking his head to the side like a dog. "You'll see later," Naruto said with a devious smirk.

They got up and went to eat what was made. When they were done they took a joint shower and Naruto let Kiba borrow some of his clothes which was a little baggy from the difference in muscle. When they were dressed, Naruto walked Kiba to the meeting place for the team and wished them good luck.

The three of them walked to the academy together. When they got there they found a crowd of people surrounding a door. They saw three people, one was Hinata's cousin, standing there blocking the door. "What are you doing Neji," Hinata asked. "Byakugan," was Neji's only response. Hinata activated her byakugan and saw that this is actually a genjutsu. They still had one more floor to go.

They went to the right room and found a bunch of people standing around. They went over to a group of people they knew to talk. While they were talking the group here from the Hidden Slime village started to make trouble. They were picking a fight with Kabuto, Orochimaru's assistant.

Just when it was about to turn into an all-out brawl the proctor came in and stopped them. "Settle down! All of you," a heavily scarred man said. "I am Ibiki Morino. I will be the proctor for the first part of your test. Everyone line up to turn in you forms then get a number to tell you where to sit," Ibiki ordered.

They all got their seats quickly and waited for Ibiki to explain. "Good now that you are all here, I'll tell you what you have to do. You are going to take a test with ten questions. If you are caught cheating five times then you will be asked to leave with your team. The tenth question will be announced when there is ten minutes left," Ibiki shouted. They all got focused on the test.

 **With Naruto in a monitor room for senseis**

"So it seems Ibiki is still pulling this one huh," Naruto said. "Yeah. He just loves to torture them," Asuma commented. "I used to love to watch this. It always gave me a good idea of new stealth force recruits. Now it just seems cruel though," Naruto said. "Yeah maybe. How do you think your squad will do?" Asuma asked. "They had personal training from the Stealth Force commander and now they have to cheat without being caught. I think they will be ok," Naruto said.

 **With Kiba**

Kiba just finished using Akamaru to spy around from his hood. After he was done he took a nap. When he woke up it was time for the tenth question. After Ibiki explained what would happen if he didn't pass, Kiba looked at his teammates. They both were calm so he relaxed to see what would happen.

After half of the room left the rest all had determined looks on their faces. Ibiki looked at all of them and smiled. "Well I guess the only thing now is to say… You all pass!" Ibiki shouted. There were a few people that cheered in relief. "So did anyone figure out what all this was for?" Ibiki asked. "The whole point was to cheat. These were really advanced questions that the average genin wouldn't know. A shinobi has to be able to gather information without anyone's knowledge. The tenth question proves that you have the will to carry out the mission no matter what," Kiba explained standing up.

"Very good. What's your name young man?" Ibiki asked. "Kiba Inuzuka from team 8 led by Naruto Uzumaki," Kiba introduced. "That explains it then," Ibiki said. Just then the door opened and in walked a familiar blonde. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki the second part proctor," Naruto said with a devious smile. "But you're only thirteen," a random person called. "True but I'm also a jonin and ex-Anbu commander. No one in here, not even Ibiki, would stand a chance against me," Naruto said. "He's telling the truth. It would be a good fight but he would definitely win," Ibiki admitted. Everyone just gaped, except team 8, at the admission.

"So you let 26 teams through this year? I guarantee only 13 will come out of the next one," Naruto said. "I thought you hated it when Anko did that," Ibiki said. "Yes because she did it carelessly. It'll be a little different this time with me running it," Naruto said. "Well I'm sure it will be fun to watch this go down," Ibiki said. "All of you meet me at training ground 44 in an hour. You can ask your sensei for directions," Naruto said.

 **Timeskip one hour**

They all met at the area Naruto had designated. "So welcome to training ground 44. You may have heard of this place under the better known name Forest of Death. In my hands are two scrolls. Each team will be given a heaven or an earth scroll. You all have five days to get the other scroll and make it to the tower in the center. The tower is exactly 10km from all entrances. There is also a seal being given to you and if you channel chakra into it I will show up and save you in an emergency. Step up to the booth and you will receive your scroll and seal," Naruto instructed.

They all did as told and got their seal and scroll. While Naruto was watching them get their things he spotted a red head. His headband indicated he was from the sand but Naruto got a bad feeling from him. "Hey Kurama you feeling this?" Naruto asked. **"Yeah. I know what it is too. He's like you, a jinchuuriki. That vibe is my younger brother Shukaku the one-tail,"** Kurama said. "It feels like their balance is off though," Naruto said. **"Yeah it feels like Shukaku is more controlling him than helping him. It might be due to a faulty seal,"** Kurama said.

"Probably is. So many incompetent seal makers these days. I'll keep an eye on him and later I'll check it out. Though I think I'll try to scare him first," Naruto smirked. He used a burst of speed, faster than most people could follow, to get behind the other guy. "You're not alone. I hold 9 and you hold 1," Naruto whispered then just as quickly sped back to his spot. To most observers it would seem like he hadn't moved at all.

Naruto watched the red head spin quickly and look around wildly. Naruto smiled because of the look of extreme shock on the guy's face. When he couldn't find who had said that the red head recomposed himself but his wide eyes still conveyed how shocked he was.

"Seems like it worked," Naruto said. **"Wow kit you can be really mean sometimes,"** Kurama chuckled. "Yeah well it's not every day that you meet another jinchuuriki," Naruto said. After waiting for them to finish getting ready, Naruto made one more announcement. "Now you might be wondering why you were instructed not to open you scroll till the end. I'll tell you this, bad things will happen if you open it," Naruto said ominously.

They all went to their assigned gates and waited. A few minutes later a horn sounded and the gates opened. Every team took off inside to get far from the starting point which would make them easy targets. "Hey Hinata which team did you say got the heaven scroll?" Kiba asked. "The team that was in the gate next to us," Hinata said. "Good then that's who we'll go for and then the tower," Kiba said.

"Remember what Naruto said about the forest. There's a lot of dangerous things in here," Shino said. "True that's why I want us to get done as soon as possible," Kiba said. Hinata used her byakugan to find the targeted tam so they set up an ambush ahead of them.

Kiba stood in the path while Hinata and Shino hid in the trees. Kiba was whistling and flicking their scroll around when the other team showed up. "Look at this guys. Poor little boy all alone with the scroll we need," the leader laughed. "Oh hey there guys. I was waiting for ya. You took longer than expected," Kiba said. "What are you talking about runt," the leader snarled. "This," Kiba said then made a sharp whistle. The two behind the leader dropped to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell did you do!?" the leader shouted. "We set up an ambush for you duh. You really should've noticed we made it kinda obvious and you still fell for it," Hinata said dropping down with Shino. "Give us your scroll and we'll let you leave peacefully," Shino said. "Not gonna happen," the guy growled. Kiba sighs and nods at Hinata. She strikes him in the lower back with a chakra pulse knocking him out and even paralyzing him for a couple hours. "I told you they wouldn't do it nicely," Kiba said.

"Get his scroll and let's get outta here," Kiba added. They searched the unconscious shinobi and recovered the scroll. After that they ran off to the tower and entered into a door with their gate number on it. In the next room was a beautiful tapestry with old writing on it. "What do we do now?" Hinata asked. "Open the scrolls," Shino suggested. Kiba took out the scrolls and opened them. When he read what was inside he threw them as far as he could.

The scrolls crossed and there was a poof of smoke. Standing before them was none other than Naruto. "Damn you guys don't waste time do you," Naruto smiled. "What do ya expect from the best genin team in the leaf led by the next Hokage," Kiba said. "True I have trained you all well. Now you have the next four days to relax before we move on," Naruto said.

"Has anyone else made it yet?" Kiba asked. "No you guys got here first," Naruto said. "Cool I was hoping we did. By the way there's an unconscious squad about 8km back from the gate next to us. We kinda had to incapacitate one of them for a couple hours you might wanna check on that. Other than that I'll see you later," Kiba said. He pecked Naruto on the lips then left towards the bedrooms.

 **Timeskip 4 days**

In the time that they've been waiting only three teams made it to the tower. Most of the others either died from mysterious circumstances or had to be rescued by Naruto effectively disqualifying them. They gathered in the auditorium to receive an announcement from the Hokage.

"Congratulations on making it this far. The next part will be a tournament and will take place in two days. I wish you all the best of luck. In a minute you will get a number and that will determine who you fight," Sarutobi announced.

They all went up and go their numbers. The fights would be Kiba vs. Tenten, Hinata vs. Neji, Shino vs. Kankuro, Shikamaru vs. Temari, Choji vs. Ino, and Lee vs. Gaara. They looked towards their opponent and shot death glares declaring they would win. "Alright that is the matches. Your proctor for part three fell ill so instead Naruto has graciously agreed to do that one as well. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki to explain the rules further," Sarutobi said.

"Ok guys like he said this will be a tournament. First we watch the pre assigned matches then we will watch the first and second winner fight. Next will be the third and fourth winner and last will be the fifth and sixth winners. After that the winner of the first and second will fight and the winner of that will fight the third. The rules are simple, no killing. If your opponent is down and you go for the killing blow I will step in and stop you. Short of that is ok. That is all I have to say," Naruto said stepping down. "Thank you Naruto," Sarutobi said. "How can he possibly stop us. I'm older than him," Kankuro said arrogantly and Neji nodded with him. "You may be older but he's my chosen successor and an ex-Anbu. Trust me kid you don't want to fight him. Even I would have a hard time with that fight," Sarutobi smiled.

"Boo!" Naruto said suddenly behind Kankuro making him jump. "Agh!" Kankuro yelled startled. Naruto walked back to his spot laughing hysterically. Team 8 also started laughing at Naruto's prank. Everyone else was gaping at how fast he is. "Any questions?" Naruto asked. When no one raised their hands he smiled. "Ok be at the arena two days from now at noon," Naruto said.

Everyone left and went back to their places. Kiba was staying with Naruto again. "So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked while they cuddled on the couch. "How about a movie?" Kiba suggested. "Ok what kind?" Naruto asked. "What do you have?" Kiba asked. Naruto pointed to the cabinet under the T.V. "Pick anything you like. I'll make some popcorn," Naruto said. He went to the kitchen and popped a bag of kettle corn then put it in a bowl and came back.

"What'd ya pick?" Naruto asked seeing the pre-movie adds on the screen. "You'll find out in a second," Kiba said. Naruto sat down on the couch and Kiba leaned into his shoulder. After a few minutes the start of Star Wars the Force Awakens came on. "Ah good choice," Naruto said. "Yeah I haven't seen it since it came out in theaters so I figured why not," Kiba said. They watched the movie for a little bit until things started to go a different direction.

Naruto bent down ot give Kiba a kiss and it started to get passionate. As they were kissing Naruto started to slowly lean Kiba back until he was on top of him. They were now locked in a full make out session. They were clinging to each other needily. Kiba started to pull at Naruto's shirt and decided to just shred it off instead of breaking the deep passionate kiss. Naruto smirked into the kiss while Kiba's hands started to explore all over his toned abs.

Naruto snaked his hands to Kiba's chest and started to trace down his sides to rest on his hips. Naruto preceded to tear Kiba's shirt off as well to prevent breaking the kiss. Naruto sat on Kiba's hips straddling him. "I love you so much," Naruto said finally breaking their kiss. "I love you too," Kiba said eyeing Naruto's half naked body.

Naruto descended on Kiba's neck and started to suck on it. He made sure to leave a nice big hickey on him. Kiba moaned hotly in response and left scratches on Naruto's back from his claws. "Heh seems we both had the same idea to mark each other. People will definitely be able to tell that you're mine," Naruto chuckled.

"I love you Naru," Kiba moaned. "I love you too," Naruto said. He started to trail a finger teasingly slow down Kiba's chest backing up on his heels at the end. He ended on Kiba's button and started to poke it. "Hmm these looks really good on you but I think they would look better on the floor," Naruto winked. He undid the button and unzipped the zipper slowly at first then rushed towards the end. When he got them undone he yanked them off and tossed them to the wind.

"Much better," Naruto said eyeing his boxer clad prize. "Don't think you get to move on without following the dress code," Kiba teased with his hands firmly covering what Naruto desired. Naruto took off his pants faster than the eye could see. He was kneeling in between Kiba's legs poking his hands. "Have I been a good boy? I think I deserve a treat," Naruto fake pouted. "Hmm ok go ahead," Kiba chuckled. He moved his hands and in a second Naruto was all over him groping and massaging.

He quickly discarded Kiba's boxers and began stroking Kiba's hard length. He didn't do that for long because what he really wanted was to taste his lover. Naruto took in all of Kiba's member at once and hummed. This caused Kiba to moan and buck his hips up. Naruto held them down with his hands to tease him some more.

This caused Kiba to whine a little in impatience. Naruto teased the tip with his tongue while giving while giving little sucks here and there. Naruto started to bob up and down on Kiba's hard member swallowing it all the way to the back of his throat. "Oh god don't stop Naru!" Kiba moaned loudly. Naruto hummed in response sending even more pleasure racing up Kiba's spine.

When Naruto felt him go rigid and start to pant he pulled off of Kiba's cock. "Why did you stop," Kiba growled in frustration. "Don't want you cumming too soon," Naruto said wagging his finger. He trailed kisses back up his body so he was sucking on his neck. While he was doing that he slipped his boxers off.

Kiba saw this and tackled Naruto back on the couch. He landed straddling Naruto and Naruto's cock slipped into Kiba's crack. Kiba squeezed on it and leaned down to whisper to Naruto. "I'll dictate the speed this time," Kiba said. The way he said it made Naruto's dick twitch inside of Kiba's hold.

"Hot," Naruto said. Kiba winked in response then slowly impaled himself on Naruto's manhood. "Ooh yeah. I love the feel of you filling me Naru," Kiba moaned. "So hot. Mmm yes Kiba. Wait I have an idea. Can you make a shadow clone?" Naruto asked. "Yes I can. Oh are you thinking what I'm thinking," Kiba smirked. "Of course. Plus you get the memories so it's like you did it afterwards," Naruto said.

Kiba created a clone who appeared next to them in all his naked glory. "Whose up for a threesome?" the clone smirked. The clone crawled behind Naruto and began massaging his ass. "Hurry up," the real Kiba growled. Still only a little impaled. The clone spread Naruto's ass and quickly buried himself which caused Naruto to go balls deep into the real Kiba.

"Oh god yes!" all three of them moaned loudly. The rhythm was dictated by the clone who set up a relentless pace. With Kiba's every thrust up it rocketed Naruto upwards into the real Kiba causing him to moan. Naruto took over the pace with fucking Kiba and getting fucked by the clone at the same time. With every thrust up the clone was pulled out and every pull out the clone was swallowed.

The sound of smacking skin on skin was louder than last time. All three of them were moaning as lud as possible. The real Kiba was jerking himself to get the pleasure of release. Naruto decided that wasn't good enough and made his own shadow clone to finish Kiba off with a blowjob.

The apartment was echoing with moaning, sucking, and skin on skin. All of the boys were nearing completion, Naruto's clone via a blowjob by Kiba's clone, with moans so loud they were probably heard in Suna. "Ooh Kami I love you so much Kiba!" Naruto cried. "I-ungh-I l-love y-ah-you so m-ha-much t-too Naru," Kiba moaned. "I'm so close!" all of them moaned.

Kiba's clone came first pushing all the way into Naruto hitting his prostate. The feeling of semen filling him and the pleasure of his prostate getting hit hard pushed Naruto into his release inside of Kiba with a loud guttural moan. Kiba felt the familiar feeling of Naruto releasing in him along with the white hot pleasure of his prostate being hit the whole time, caused him to go over the abyss in the clone's mouth. The clone moaned receiving Kiba's seed deep down his throat which was the final straw sending him to the same pleasure as Kiba.

The clones dispersed after dumping their seed leaving behind Kiba still filled with Naruto's softening dick. "Wow! That was the best sex imaginable!" Kiba exclaimed. "Yeah it was. I'm glad we thought of the clones," Naruto said. "Yeah they made a great addition. The feeling of getting fucked and blown at the same time is amazing," Kiba commented. "Same for me. The pleasure was so intense," Naruto agreed.

"I'm not looking forward to fighting Hinata if it comes to that. She's a good friend," Kiba said worrying about the tournament. "Don't worry about her. Remember I've trained her too. Also I want to give you something for good luck," Naruto said. "What is it?" Kiba asked. "Something that was given to me by Lord Third when I became the stealth force commander. It was taken from Tsunade Senju when she turned on the village," Naruto said. "Really? I didn't know they were able to get anything from her," Kiba said. "Yeah Orochimaru was able to rip this from her before she denounced the village," Naruto said.

Naruto reached behind his neck and unhooked a chain that was hanging there. He took it off to reveal a blue-green gem hanging from it. "This is the necklace of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. It's worth more than the whole village plus another village," Naruto said. "Naruto I can't accept this. That's priceless," Kiba gaped. "No you're priceless. This is how much you mean to me and how much I believe in you," Naruto said. He put it around Kiba's neck and fastened it. "Looks good on you," Naruto smiled. "I love you so much," Kiba said. "I feel the same," Naruto said. They shared a passionate kiss then cuddled till they fell asleep.

 **Timeskip day after tomorrow**

The chuunin exams final part happened today and Naruto was on his way there. Kiba left early to go home and grab some clothes while Naruto headed for the arena. While he was walking he ran into two guys holding hands looking towards the arena.

"This must be their chuunin exams," Naruto heard the blonde one say. "Yes it is. I'm the proctor for it," Naruto said to them. They turned around and Naruto instantly recognized them. They were him and Kiba. "What the hell!? Who are you and why do you look like my boyfriend," Naruto demanded jumping to a safe distance with his sword drawn.

"Hey Kiba guess we're dating in this universe," the impostor said. "Good. I couldn't imagine being with anyone but you," the fake Kiba said. "What are you talking about," Naruto scowled. "Well we are from another universe. See the Rikudo Sennin came to me last night and passed his powers to me. He gave me a jutsu that allows me to travel to other universes and it brought us here," the other Naruto said. "Is this the first time you've tried," Naruto asked. "No but the other time I tried was horrible. We were straight and dating Hinata," he said with a shudder.

"Hey Naruto," the Kiba said. "Yeah," they both said. "Uh… other Naruto. Why are you in Anbu gear?" Kiba asked. "I was in Anbu. I was the commander of the stealth force before I retired to be team 8's sensei. Also call me Kitsune. That was my codename," Naruto said. "Oh okay. That's kinda impressive. So I guess we're both pretty powerful then," the other Naruto said. "Yeah I guess we are," Naruto chuckled. "Word of advice though. If this is anything like our chuunin exams be careful. You'll want to keep a sharp eye out and get some extra security," the other Naruto warned.

"What happened at your chuunin exams?" Naruto asked. "Orochimaru attacked and tried to burn down the village. I had to fight him and kill him," the other Naruto said. "Well we won't have that problem. Orochimaru is the head of research though Tsunade might try something like that," Naruto said. "Wow there really are some major differences in our worlds. Tsunade is the fifth Hokage in our world," the other Naruto sad.

"Are you any good with seals by any chance?" the other Naruto asked out of the blue. "Yeah I'm pretty good at it," Naruto said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the other Naruto asked. "That we should design a special space-time Hiraishin seal that can break the parallel universe barrier," Naruto said. "Yes exactly," the other Naruto said.

They set to work and finished it in an hour. They bade farewell and Naruto continued onto the arena after they left through a door. When he arrived at the arena he walked to the middle and waited for the last contestant to arrive. He sent a clone to Sarutobi to tell him to beef up security on a hunch that he got.

Naruto introduced all of the contestants from left to right. "Alright Kiba and Tenten will stay here for their fight while the rest of you will head up to the observation deck," Naruto said. When they were all gone and it was just the two left he nodded at both of them. "Ready? Begin!" Naruto shouted. The final part of the chuunin exams had begun with many surprises in store and some losses as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there ya go finally finished with this chapter. I know I'm so mean and evil for leaving ya'll there but hey you should expect cliffhangers just look at my last two updates. Now I'm happy to say I have a new beta for Neglected Legend so I'm good there but I still need either someone or multiple people for the other three. If you are interested in betaing for me send me a pm on here an email or any of the other ways to contact me on my bio page. As ya'll know I love reviews, seriously I get a race of excitement every time I see the new review email in my inbox, so be sure to leave a nice review for me. That's all I got to say other than the fact that the next to update will I'll Give anything for you. Until then Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6:Fighting a Sannin

Chapter 6: Fighting a Sannin

 **A/N: Hey party people I'm back again! So I finally got the next chapter done and out for you all as promised in my new story. Btw if you haven't read it go check it out it's pretty good actually. Anyway I know it's been a while since I updated but I was on vacation and didn't have my tablet to type my stories. I'm back now tho and ready to get to work for y'all. Next to update should be the time travel story and possible the Seeing is Believing if I have time. Thanx to all who review I love you all. Oh and one more shout out to irl Kiba because his ego is so big I'm sure he loves when I do this and he asked me out so we are dating now. Shout out to another friend jaredrefan he's become an awesome friend as well. Now enough of me and my shit on with the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto retreated to a spectator seat to watch his boyfriend's match. Kiba and Akamaru skillfully dodged a weapon thrown by Tenten and skated by her guard. He sent an exploding tag through the flames after her.

She dodged the jutsu but missed the tag and it exploded next to her side sending her flying to the left where she hit the wall hard. The impact knocked the wind out of her and left her gasping for oxygen. She groaned out in pain loud enough for many in the crowd to hear her.

Tenten stood up shakily and got back into fighting stance. "Don't do this now. You can barely stand. There's no reason to fight me. You can't win. That was my starting moves and you're already weak," Kiba said. "Shut up! I will win!" Tenten yelled back. "Fine. Fang over Fang!" Kiba called out. Him and Akamaru barreled toward her and hit her side clawing it up. "Agh!" she screamed and fell.

"Winner Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto said stepping in. "I didn't want to. I'm sorry Tenten," Kiba said. "Yeah I know. It was a good fight," Tenten gasped out through the pain. They took her to the medical wing and Kiba went up to the fighters' waiting spot. "Hinata and Neji please come down," Naruto said. When both of them were there Naruto reminded them of the rules. "Now I want a clean fight," Naruto said eyeing Neji. "Begin!" he said jumping out of the way.

Neji got into the beginning set of the Gentle Fist while Hinata got into a style Naruto taught her to meld with it. "What are you doing?" Neji questioned. "It's something that Naruto taught me to create. I call it the Gentle Snake. It's a combination of the fluidity of Snake style and the striking power of Gentle Fist," Hinata explained.

"That is an abomination!" Neji shouted. "You will eat those words. Byakugan!" Hinata shouted. Once her dojutsu was activated she ran towards Neji. In the span of seconds she had slipped through his guard and closed off the chakra in his right arm. Neji jumped away from her to regroup. "You've grown. That'll make killing you all the more satisfying," Neji said. "Not gonna happen," Hinata said.

As fast as a snake she slipped under his guard again and disabled his other arm. She followed up with a devastating kick to his head that sent him flying sideways into the dirt. Hinata nodded and turned to walk away. As she did Neji saw his chance and rushed at her but was stopped by a blade to his neck. "It's over. You lost," Naruto said in a cold voice. "No it isn't," Neji growled. "Yes you're beaten. Winner Hinata Hyuuga!" Naruto called out to the crowd. There was stunned silence then cheering rang out. "Would the next contestants make their way down to the arena," Naruto ordered.

Hinata went back to her seat and Shino and Lee came down but Lee was barely standing. "Hang on what happened?" Naruto questioned. "I'm fine begin the match," Lee insisted. "No medics!" Naruto called out. The medic nins came out to inspect him. After a quick scan it was concluded that Lee had badly injured himself during training. "For your safety you're disqualified. You can take it again next year," Naruto declared.

"Next contestants!" Naruto yelled out. "I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled back. "Ok winner Ino. Next contestants," Naruto said getting annoyed. Shikamaru was debating actually going when a Naruto clone showed up next to him. "Sloth get your lazy ass in there," Naruto whispered. "But commander-" Shikamaru started. "No. Get in there. You're an undercover Anbu and I can tell that your opponent isn't being truthful. I don't trust her and I want you to go half power and judge her true strength," Naruto ordered. "Fine. I'll report what I find," Shikamaru grumbled. "Good," Naruto said before popping the clone.

Shikamaru jumped down to the arena to face Temari. "You don't look like much," Temari smirked. "Looks can be deceiving," Shikamaru said. "Whatever let's go," Temari said. (A/N: This fight is canon and y'all know I'm too lazy to rewrite canon fights). "I forfeit. I'm almost out of chakra," Shikamaru called out. He walked back to the observation deck and Naruto was waiting for him. "You're right she's definitely hiding something," Shikamaru confirmed. "Damn it and I was hoping this would go smoothly. Alright I'll warn the old man about it and give him some clones as protection," Naruto said.

The clone disappeared as the next match was about to begin. It was mostly Choji running for his life but towards the end feathers started to rain down from the sky and Gaara started to transform. Sand encased his body and every civilian fell unconscious. **"Kit there is some serious demon chakra coming from him. I think he's unleashing Shukaku,"** Kurama warned. "Not if I can help it," Naruto said. His fingers started to glow and Naruto jumped at Gaara. "Five finger seal!" Naruto shouted.

He hit Gaara square in the stomach and made Shukaku successfully recede. "Now why'd you do that?" a female voice called to him. He turned to find a girl standing in front of him with red highlights in her hair and dressed in all black. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm Raven. Nice to meet ya. Now unfortunately I have to kill ya," Raven said. "Oh and why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're the only one strong enough to stop my mom," Raven said. "Who's that?" Naruto asked. "The one about to destroy the tainted Leaf village. Tsunade Senju," Raven said. "Shit. He warned me about something like this," Naruto cursed. "Shoulda, woulda, coulda honey," Raven taunted. Just then Naruto got the memories of Sarutobi being attacked. "I don't have time for you," Naruto growled.

"I'll deal with her," Shikamaru said running up behind him. "Are you sure Sloth?" Naruto asked. "Yeah Hokage-sama needs you," Shikamaru said. "Alright be careful. I have a feeling she's like me," Naruto said. "You mean a jinchuuriki? How do ya figure?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah look at the mark on her hand. I bet it goes up her arm and over her chest and stomach," Naruto theorized. "Good thing you've trained me to fight you guys," Shikamaru said. "Good luck," Naruto said and ran off to find Kiba.

He found him with Hinata and Shino fighting enemy sand nin that invaded the village and slime nins. "Kiba I need you to do something for me. It'll be hard but I know you can," Naruto said. "Yeah sure," Kiba said. "I need you to take command of the genin and fight back against enemy. Also any stray Anbu should follow you as well. I'm giving you a field promotion to chuunin so don't let me down," Naruto ordered. "I thought only the Hokage could do that?" Kiba said. "I am the 5th Hokage remember," Naruto winked. "Yes sir. What about you though?" Kiba asked. "Sarutobi is in danger and I need to save him," Naruto said. Naruto ran off towards Sarutobi when he was done.

When he got there Tsunade had Sarutobi by the neck. When he saw Naruto he smiled. "Kill me if you wish. I guarantee it won't end well for you," Sarutobi said. "Why's that?" Tsunade asked. "You'll see," Sarutobi smiled. Tsunade plunged her kunai into his chest and Sarutobi's eyes went dark. "NOOOO!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh look it's another brat to kill. Ohh you're no ordinary brat though are you? You're in full Anbu gear," Tsunade said. "You bitch. You'll pay for this," Naruto snarled. "You're only what? Thirteen? Even if you are an Anbu you have no hope," Tsunade laughed. "I'm no ordinary Anbu," Naruto growled. He pulled out his special golden mask and put it on. He pulled up his sleeve to show off the commander tattoo and the golden fox tattoo that wrapped all around his back and waist. "So you're a commander huh? All the more fun to kill you," Tsunade cackled. "Do you not recognize what the other tattoo and mask mean? Better think hard. Underestimating me will cost your life like so many others," Naruto growled. Tsunade studied it extra hard then it came to her. "Shit! You're the Golden Fox of Konoha! Wow this really will be a good fight," Tsunade said evilly. "I swear on my father the fourth Hokage and my honor as the fifth Hokage that I will kill you," Naruto swore.

"Now die!" Naruto shouted. He drew his sword and channeled a blast wave of chakra at her. The wave knocked her back some but she quickly recovered. She ran at him using her inhuman strength to put a crater where he was standing. He jumped up and over and landed slashing downwards with his sword.

She blocked with a kunai mid swing and retaliated with a sweep to the leg. He jumped over her leg and spring boarded back a few feet. He quickly sent a fireball at her. She barely skated by it with it clipping her on the side. She boot stomped the ground demolishing his portion of the roof. He sent some gale force winds her way blowing her back several yards.

He followed with a slash at her arm and grazed her shoulder. She slashed his side and they jumped apart. "You're good kid," Tsunade said. "You haven't seen nothing yet," Naruto challenged. "Bring it on," Tsunade answered. One of Naruto's went blood red signaling his perfect synchronicity with Kurama. Naruto ran at her even faster than before and started to aim his blade at every vital point on her body. It took all Tsunade had to keep parrying his blade. When they separated again she was panting hard.

"How are you this fast!?" Tsunade yelled. "I'm my father's kid after all and my little furry friend helps a lot too," Naruto smiled. "Yeah I heard you say you're the damn Yellow Flash's kid. How did you survive? I'd heard you'd died," Tsunade said. "Nope alive and well as you see. I lived on the streets till Itachi found me and trained me," Naruto said. "Well your life will soon be over," Tsunade said. "I don't think so. Listen to that. It's completely silent. Your shinobi are beaten and that leaves only you left. Do I know how to pick a boyfriend or what," Naruto laughed in her face.

"I have one trick left up my sleeve," Tsunade said. "Summoning jutsu!" Tsunade said. She was now on the head of a giant slug. "Fine. Summoning jutsu!" Naruto called out the same. He was now riding Kurama into battle. **"Tsunade's famous slug Katsuyu. How ya been?"** Kurama greeted. **"Hello Kurama it's been a while,"** Katsuyu greeted back.

"Kurama you can handle her right?" Naruto asked. **"Of course I'm a fox and she's a slug,"** Kurama said confidently. "Good I'm gonna chase Tsunade away," Naruto said. He jumped from Kurama's head and onto Katsuyu's head. He ran at Tsunade and forced her to retreat from the head to the ground. He slashed at her as a distraction while he formed a rasengan behind his back.

When he was confident it would work he quickly thrusted it into her chest. She launched into the air flying towards the gate. She crashed through the heavy ageless doors of the village and rolled a few feet away. "And stay out," Naruto said triumphantly. He quickly put up a barrier to prevent her from re-entering. "This isn't over! Konoha will burn for its crimes," Tsunade screamed. She snapped her fingers and she was gone. Katsuyu had disappeared and Kurama had gone back to his bed in Naruto's stomach.

Naruto went back to where Sarutobi had fell. He gathered his body into a bridal carry and took him through the center of town. He set him down in front of the Hokage Tower which had been his home for so long. Everyone started to gather and saw him lying there lifeless. Naruto was kneeling in front of his body crying as hard as was humanly possible.

People started to wail at the sight of Sarutobi's cold eyes. He laid there bloody and broken for all to see. Naruto pulled himself together and stood up. Naruto wiped his eyes and turned towards the crowd. All of Konoha, citizens and shinobi alike, were gathered there in front of him.

"People of Konoha! Today is a sad day for us all! We came out of this fight victorious but at too high of a grave cost! We lost one of the greatest shinobi ever to live! We lost our Hokage, our leader, our friend. We lost the Professor as he was known to the world. He was a loving father, grandfather, and one of the best teachers! I loved him so much and I will miss him dearly. But I swear to you all right now! The bitch that did this will pay! I promise, as his chosen successor, that Tsunade Senju will be brought to justice! I will make sure of it," Naruto yelled to everyone. Everyone cheered at the end of his speech as he walked to find Kiba. When he found him he hugged him and transported them to his place.

Naruto cried some more on Kiba's shoulder as he hugged him. Kiba comforted him knowing this would be hard on him. Eventually Naruto passed out from crying so much so Kiba just fell asleep as well.

The next morning Naruto was summoned to the council to review Sarutobi's will. When he got there he was dressed in the nicest clothes he had and he even put on his father's Hokage cloak which had been left to him. Overall he looked just like Minato.

When he got there he sat in front of them. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You're here because, as you know, Hiruzen Sarutobi named you as the fifth Hokage," a council member said. "He can't be! He is a child!" another council member burst out. "Yes but he was the Stealth Force Anbu commander!" another came to his defense.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem! I would like to speak. You will allow to be Hokage for a couple reasons. Reason 1, the people outside love me and want me. Reason 2, I am the most powerful shinobi in the village. Reason 3, I meet all of the requirements. And reason 4, my personal favorite, is that it was Sarutobi's will. This was his final wish and if you don't honor that then I will gut you all like fish," Naruto said menacingly.

He released some killer intent to get the point across. The whole council cowered in fear at him except for the idiodic civilian council. The shinobi council sat silent laughing at the civilians. "You can't do that! Anbu arrest him!" a councilman called. "Sorry we serve the Hokage and that is him," the Anbu present said. "Clan heads!" the councilman cowered even more. Tsume shrugged at him. "You honestly think all of us could stop him? Not a chance I've seen what he can do when I served under him," Tsume laughed. "Thank you wolf," Naruto smiled. "Of course. Tell Kiba I said hi if you would sir," Tsume said. "Fine we will honor it. Congratulations Hokage-sam," the council leader said spatting the last part.

Naruto nodded then left towards the Hokage mansion. When he got there a crowd was waiting for him. Naruto waved and walked up to his new office. He went inside and called his Anbu to bring him Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. When they arrived he talked to Shikamaru first.

"Sloth your long term mission is over. You are back to being Anbu and I have a promotion for you. Sarutobi had yet to pick my replacement in hopes of me returning. Since I am Hokage now I am naming you as my replacement. You'll go get the tattoo now," Naruto said. "Thank you Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said. "Please call me Naruto. We've been friends a very long time," Naruto waved. "Alright Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Now for you three," Naruto said turning towards his old squad. "For valiant efforts in the field and in the time of crisis as well as skills shown in the chuunin exams I am promoting you all to chuunin. And don't you dare get formal on me now," Naruto laughed.

"Thank you Naruto," they said bowing. "Come on. You know I hate formalities with friends," Naruto whined. "Yep same old Naruto," Kiba laughed. "Of course. The hat doesn't change who I am as a person," Naruto promised. "So this makes me the Hokage's boyfriend then," Kiba smiled. "Yes it does. Don't let it go to your head though. I won't always be able to protect you no matter how much I want to," Naruto said.

He handed them all a chuunin vest. "Hinata I have an assignment for you actually. Strictly recon right now. I've had shadow clones perusing the documents all day and it seems that there's been wind of bad happenings in Mist and a revolution brewing. I want you to check out both sides and determine if we should help and what side. Shino I want you to go as back up," Naruto ordered. "Hai! Naruto you can count on us," Hinata said. They left through the door and now it was just Naruto and Kiba.

"Don't worry babe I've got something for you too," Naruto said. "Oh good," Kiba laughed. "Yeah. Ouch!" Naruto said suddenly jumping up. "What is it?" Kiba asked. "Naruto pulled out a glowing seal. "Your mission will have to wait. Time for you to meet us," Naruto said. He grabbed Kiba then activated the Hiraishin.

His office was filled with a hot white light. When it cleared they were gone. A couple hours passed and they reappeared in the office. "Oh my god I hope he's ok," Kiba said. "Me too. Knowing myself it wouldn't go well losing you," Naruto said.

They hugged each other then Kiba left for his mom. Naruto had to sign paperwork for a while. He was settling into his new job. "Now to find that bitch," Naruto thought out loud.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So that was the chapter! Stupid thing to say I know but I'm tired lol. So as I said next to update is the time travel story and after that seeing is believing and finding love then Naruto's saviors. Lots of excitement coming in all of them so stick around to find out what's next. And in case you're wondering yeah he did ask me which is what motivated me to write the rest of this so y'all can thank Kiba for having this chapter out now. I love y'all so much and as always fav, follow and review my shit I love seeing it. So until next time. Cya!**


	7. Apologies!

Hey yall its the author here. Now before all of u grab your pitchforks and start trying to murder me let me explain. Sorry that i havent updated in forever I have been very preoccupied. It was close to the end of school and i really needed to pass since it was my junior year so i put down writing for a little while to focus on that. Well good news i passed all of my classes but bad news the good laptop i was using to type out all of my stories was the schools so i had to give that back. So any updates that come out over the summer i would like to apologize now for all of the mistakes. My personal laptop's keys are tiny and shitty so it is a lot harder to type correctly. But i promise u i Will get back to writing asapasap. Through popular demand next update will be saviors. Hope u all enjoy when i get that done for yall. I love u all as always and i wish u a good day. i typed this on my phone btw so probably not great either. Until next time. Cya!


End file.
